A vehicle cooling apparatus generally comprises an evaporator, a compressor, a condenser, and an expansion valve. A coolant with a moderate temperature from a condenser is changed to a coolant of a low temperature and low pressure vapor as it passes through an expansion valve. The coolant is then vaporized into a gas at a low temperature and low pressure by the air generated by a blower as it passes through an evaporator. Finally, the coolant is vaporized as it passes through the tubes of the evaporator and absorbs the heat of the air passing through the surface of the fins of the evaporator, so that the cooled air is driven into the interior of the vehicle for thereby achieving a cooling process. The temperature of the air is decreased due to a heat exchange between the coolant flowing through the tubes of the evaporator and the air flowing through the outer surface of the evaporator. A dew condensation phenomenon can occur on the surface of the evaporator with a lowered temperature resulting from a difference in temperature between the surrounding areas, and condensation water is produced accordingly. The condensation water is discharged to the outside of a vehicle through a drain hole formed in a lower casing.
In the conventional art, the tube and fin of an evaporator are provided in an integrated state. The tubes are arranged in a horizontal structure. A coolant storing tank is provided in one side of the same. When an air conditioner is operated in a vehicle, there occurs a heat exchange between a coolant and a hot air, which results in condensation of water in an evaporator core. The condensation water is discharged to the outside of the vehicle through a drain hose. However, not the entire condensation water is discharged but a part of the condensation water still remains in a surrounding portion of a radiating fin of the evaporator core. In particular, since the conventional evaporator is arranged in a horizontal structure and is formed in an integral structure with a tube and a fin, drainage of condensation water is not well provided for. Therefore, the remaining condensation water is mixed with foreign substance introduced from the outside of the vehicle, so that mold is grown for thereby generating bad odors. As an example for enhancing the performance of drain, according to the Japanese patent laid-open No. 2000-43551, an evaporator core is arranged at a certain slanted angle with respect to a dash panel. According to the Japanese patent laid-open No. 2003-136949, a drain part of a slanted part installed in a direction of a front side of a vehicle is provided in a lower portion of an evaporator.
However, the entire structure of a crash pad provided in a front side of a driver's seat and passenger's seat (next to the driver's seat) should be disengaged when an evaporator is disengaged for maintenance because the tubes and the fins are integrally provided.
In order to overcome the above problems, Korean patent application No. 10-2001-0009170 discloses a detachable structure provided without changing a conventional structure of tubes and fins. However, the tubes and fins are not actually separated but there is provided a module type of tubes and fins. In addition, provision for keeping an air conditioner clean is not made possible.